everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ana Bucksley
Ana Bucksley is the daughter of the Sister from the fairy tale Brother and Sister. She fully sides with the Royals. Character Personality Ana is rather soft-spoken and tends to hold her tounge rather than air her opinion. She holds others in high regard and will go out of her way to help people, putting their needs before her own. She's been told this by others many times, but she doesn't really mind. If you had to pick out her biggest downfall, it would be her naivety and general lack of knowledge of the world. Her brother has frequently said that Ana lives in her own little world of rainbows and sunshine where everything is perfect and everyone is redeemable. Appearance What do they look like Fairy tale – Brother and Sister How the Story Goes (You can find a full version here or an excellent web-comic of it here) Tired of the cruel mistreatment they endured from their wicked stepmother, who was also a witch, a brother and sister ran away from home one day. They wandered off into the countryside and spent the night in the woods. When the next morning came, the boy was thirsty and they went on the lookout for a spring of clear water. Their stepmother had already discovered their escape however, and bewitched all the springs in the forest. He was about to drink from one, when his sister heard how its rushing sound said "Whoever drinks from me will become a tiger." Desperately, the girl begged her brother not to drink from the spring, lest he transform into a tiger and tear her to pieces. So they went back on their way, but when they came to the second spring the girl heard it say, "Whoever drinks from me will become a wolf." Again, she desperately tried to prevent her brother from drinking from it. Reluctantly, he eventually agreed to her pleas but insisted he would drink from the next spring they encountered. And so they arrived at the third spring, and the girl overheard the rushing water cry, "Whoever drinks from me will become a deer." But it was too late, because her brother had already drank from it, and changed into a deer. As the initial feeling of despair cleared up, the children decided to stay and live in the woods forever. The girl would take care of her brother, and tied her gold chain around his neck. They went to live in a little house deep within the woods and lived there happily for some years, until they were disturbed one day by a hunting party and the King himself who had followed the strange deer home. Upon seeing the beautiful girl, he immediately asked her to marry him and she accepted. Thus she became Queen and they all went to live happily in the King's castle. Time passed and the Queen gave birth to a son. Their stepmother however soon discovered that they were still alive and plotted against them. One night, she killed the Queen and replaced her with her own disfigured daughter (whom she had transformed to resemble her). When the Queen's ghost secretly visited her baby's bedside for three consecutive nights however, the King caught on and her stepmother's evil plan was exposed. The Queen came back to life and her stepfamily was tried for their crimes. The daughter was banished into the woods where she was torn to pieces by wild animals and her mother was burned at the stake. At the exact moment of her death, the boy became human again and at long last, the family was reunited. They all lived happily ever after. How does Ana come into it? A few years after his re-humanation, the brother met a very special woman and after dating for a few years, he proposed to her. She said yes, and they were married and moved into a tranquil country house, his sister and her husband's wedding gift. Ana and Hart were a bit of a surprise, but not an unappreciated one. Balen doted on his children, and still does to this day. The family had many happy years together before the twins started school. The part of her destiny that Ana is most apprehensive about is her mother's death and father's subsequent re-marriage; her heart is torn between her longing for her destiny and her love for her mother. Relationships Family Ana's twin brother Hart currently attends Ever After High. He's twenty minutes older than her and is always using it as an excuse to be overly protective of his younger sister. Ana has a good realtionship with her parents, the previous brother and his wife. Friends Pet Renly is Ana's ten month old deer, a birthday present from her brother who, although he wouldnt admit it, loves him just as much as Ana, if not more. Romance Ever since she was young, Ana has dreamed of true love. She'd spend hours reading romance novels and swooning over the plots and characters. Despite never meeting the prince in her story, he's always been the object of her affection. Her obsession has extended to the point where she's created an image of him in her brain that's perfect in every aspect. Outfits Ana prefers feminine colthes; rufflles and soft colours dominate her closet. Basic tba Legacy Day tba Quotes * Notes * Renly the deer is named after Renly Baratheon from GOT/ASOIAF Gallery add photos! Category:Females Category:Royals Category:MagickPaws Category:Brother and Sister Category:Characters